Power Ratings
Origin ARGUS established a scale of threat levels for all heroes, vigilantes, villains, etc. regarding to their powers & abilities. They have used the files compiled by & from themselves, the DEO, the CBI, Interpol, the Justice League and local law enforcement agencies among others. That creation was initiated by executive order from the White House. Analytics * Intelligence: The ability to think & process information. Based upon one's level of intellect in certain or various matters. * Strength: The quality or state of one's physical strength. Also measures their ability to withstand force. * Speed: The ability to move over on land, water or air. * Occultism: The ability to influence the supernatural, whether through natural right, empowerment or relics. * Weapons: The ability to use a weapon & accuracy when in usage. * Energy Projection: The range at which one can engaged in battle from a distance. * Strategy: The ability to form & direct tactical plans, can be impacted by one's experience. * Fighting Ability: The proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Measuring Scale Each person is measure & ranked upon their abilities. # Nonexistent # Slow/Impaired # Average/Basic # Learned/Exceptional # High/Advanced # Enhanced/Elite # Paragon/Proficient # Omega/Exemplar Threat Levels * [[:Category: Threat Level 1|'Level One Threats']] propose minimal to no threat. This consist of mostly humans, pacifists & civilians. Local law enforcement can be dispatched to handle these situations.'' Some of the Level One Threats are ** Lois Lane: 38 points ** Lutessa Luthor: 49 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 2|'Level Two Threats']] proposes a low threat. Local law enforcement can be dispatched to handle these situations. Some of the Level Two Threats are ** El Diablo: 88 points ** Geoforce: 88 points ** Shadow Lass: 96 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 1|'Level Three Threats']] propose a general threat. Local law enforcement can be dispatched to handle these situations but in some situations, government agencies will be called. Some of the Level Three Threats are ** Captain Cold: 103 points ** Static: 126 points ** Huntress: 142 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 1|'Level Four Threats']] propose a moderate threat. Local law enforcement with the help of government agencies are dispatched but in some situations, super powered individuals will be called. Some of the Level Four Threats are ** The Brain: 163 points ** Black Manta: 180 points ** Nightwing: 195 points ** Joker: 195 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 1|'Level Five Threats']] propose an elevated threat. Government agencies & super powered individuals are dispatched. Some of the Level Five Threats are ** Aquaman: 200 points ** Lex Luthor: 212 points ** Zatanna: 214 points ** Fury: 232 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 6|'Level Six Threats']] propose a significant threat. Government agencies & super powered individuals are dispatched. Some of the Level Six Threats are ** Batman: 268 points ** Deathstroke: 275 points ** Vandal Savage: 280 points ** Supergirl: 295 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 7|'Level Seven Threats']] propose a high threat. They can pose planetary level threats in certain situations. Government agencies & super powered individuals are dispatched. Some of the Level Seven Threats are ** Grail: 300 points ** Ra's al Ghul: 310 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 8|'Level Eight Threats']] propose a severe threat. They can pose planetary level threats in certain situations. All personnel (including government agencies & super powered individuals) are dispatched. Some of the Level Eight Threats ** Superman: 360 points ** Wonder Woman: 370 points ** Darkseid: 388 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 9|'Level Nine Threats']] propose a critical threat. They can pose planetary level threats in certain situations. All personnel (including government agencies & super powered individuals) are dispatched. Some of the Level Nine Threats are ** Hades: 405 points ** Poseidon: 425 points ** Zeus: 440 points * [[:Category: Threat Level 10|'Level Ten Threats''']] propose the highest threat, possibly catastrophic & is seen as an extinction crisis. These include those with the most troubled or ambitious elements, the extremely powerful metahumans & the reality, cosmic or molecular manipulators. Some of the Level Ten Threats are ** Lucifer Morningstar: 475 points Trivia * Each power measure grants a certain amount of points. ** Level 1 = 0 point ** Level 2 = 3 points ** Level 3 = 7 points ** Level 4 = 15 points ** Level 5 = 30 points ** Level 6 = 45 points ** Level 7 = 65 points ** Level 8 = 80 points * Measuring scale ** Level 1 Threats = 1 - 55 ** Level 2 Threats = 56 - 99 ** Level 3 Threats = 100 - 149 ** Level 4 Threats = 150 - 199 ** Level 5 Threats = 200 - 249 ** Level 6 Threats = 250 - 299 ** Level 7 Threats = 300 - 349 ** Level 8 Threats = 350 - 399 ** Level 9 Threats = 400 - 449 ** Level 10 Threats = 450 + * Having a higher threat level does not automatically equate to one losing a fight. For example, Wonder Woman & Superman are both Level 8 Threats but Wonder Woman has ten more points on the scale. This is mostly due to her affinity for occultism. While they could hold their own in a battle, Superman would mostly like win. Notes * The Power Rankings & Analytics received its inspiration from the Marvel Universe's rankings & roysovitch. Category:Earth-44